


greed·y

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Sakura Haruno, F/M, Hunter Kakuzu, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Angel feathers are priced possessions and more valuable than ivory, so angels get hunted down by humanity for their wings AU with Sakura as an angel and Kakuzu as the hunter</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	greed·y

Kakuzu huffed at the three feathers next to him, partially covered by a t-shirt just in case anyone thought of them as what they truly were. Feathers were a loose term, as they had hollow bases and did adorn appendages that helped the creatures they came from fly, they were not soft and they were not anything like one would think. Mostly because while they looked like a birds from a first glance, they were not.

Long, about six to seven inches were the length of the shorter ones normally, the longer measuring up to 12-20 inches and in rare cases the more powerful the creature the longer, the tougher, the feathers were. Reportedly, the longest one yet was 32 inches. The only reason Kakuzu even cared about that was to calculate the worth. More precious than ivory, these feathers were, almost as strong as titanium, and apparently more beautiful than opal, when handled correctly.

Right now, he was following a lead that was in this area about some black haired angel spotted hiding out in an abandoned compound. The three next to him were the problem. Since they were so valuable, he couldn’t leave them but he didn’t want to carry them around casually either. Looks like he’d have to stop at that idiot Hidan’s house and have him keep them safe. And Hidan was going to demand to go with him. Kakuzu felt his eye twitch.

Second guessing what he should do wasn’t his plan. He wanted to find the angel and try to pry as many feathers from that bastard as possible. At least Hidan could help with that.

 

Sasuke swept into Sakura’s hiding place covered in grime and dried blood, a scowl planted on his face.

“And, you’re positive no one saw you?” She murmured, looking at how he tucked his wings close to comfort himself.

“Certain, Sakura.” He growled. “I’m 306 years old, I know what to do.”

“Humans evolve.” She rolled her eyes.

“I’m getting that.” His scowl got even worse.

“Whatever, Naruto is showering right now. You can find your way around on your own. I need to keep a look out.”

“Hn.” Was the only response she got.

Huffing, Sakura started rubbing her wings, beginning the very painful process of compacting the bones and skin to sink into the flesh of her ribs and spine. The feathers glittered in the pale moonlight, as the sounds of bones breaking and popping filled the room along with some sick squelching noises.

Sasuke winced in sympathy for her as she started in, her mostly white wings with speckles dark marks on the tips started to draw themselves into her flesh. Angels normally didn’t do this, they never had to. But ever since the feathers became a coveted thing for their strength and healing properties, they all had to start adjusting to this. Many gave up and led an uncomfortable, much weaker, much shorter life with their wings forever tucked in, unless they plucked some of their own feathers and sold them. But those who did that were quickly found out and slaughtered.

Sakura had heard of famous angels who went after immoral money to stay alive, living a sinful lifestyle where they were interviewed and twisted in the eyes of the media.

She let a tear or two slip, the glowing liquid also another sign of her celestial being. Angel tears were also very in need, being such a powerful medicine from curing cancer to mending a broken heart.

“So, who do we know is gone?” Sasuke mumbled.

“Asuma. Kakashi, Jiraiya. We aren’t too sure if Hinata will pull through, she’s with Ino and the other humans.” Sakura groaned at the end as the dark tips finally submerged into her back. “Possibly more, but I haven’t heard back from Lee, Neji and Tenten.”

“Jiraiya?” Sasuke frowned. “One of our higher-ups?” His red, and white wings had been defeathered while he was alive she had heard. “Naruto’s teacher, right?”

Sakura made a noise of assent. “We were training to be the next Sannin, so Naruto officially has to take over. You’ll go with him, right? I hear Orochimaru is about to drop out of the race too.”

“Shut up. I only spent 200 years with that guy, he doesn’t define me.” Sasuke sniffed, as if wounded by her accusation. Maybe he was.

Sakura smirked at him. “Tsunade’s getting tired of running, she’s taken up gambling and drinking in Vegas. She’s still alive but she’s living a human life. As soon as she moves on and ascends back home, I will have to take her place as well, but I think she will be the last to go.” With that, she shook herself out and moved her arms around.

Nodding, Sasuke looked to her. “Be back soon okay? No more than two days.” he grumbled as he made his way towards the bathroom, probably to tell his dobe he was there.

The three of them had a pact. Every two months they’d rendezvous and stay together and catch up for a month before breaking apart and leading others to safety. It’s always hard leaving each other at the end of their month, and it only got harder. Especially from how much it wore on them all. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke always kept an ear out for survivors and recently their numbers had started to dwindle.

Sakura cast one more look towards Sasuke’s dark grey, brown feathers tucked on his back before she nodded to herself and changed into the civilian clothing Ino, the young girl leading the resistance, had appropriated for her. She shoved her pale legs into the dark fabric of her black shorts, that cut off right after the knee and had two white stripes leading from the sides on each side. Then came the red running shirt that pressed down her chest and made her feel oddly naked from the lack of wings and the press of the stretchy fabric.

Roughly, jerkily, she shoved her feet into some jogging shoes and socks and rummaged through her bag to take out the headphones and iPod.

 

She walked to the start of the empty compound before doing some stretches. Reaching down she touched her toes with her fingertips, holding the position. Breathing steadily, relaxing her joints and feeling the stretch, before hearing a throat clear behind her.

Startled, she looked to see a man with silver blonde hair and another that loomed above her covered in stitches. Sakura didn’t bat an eye, knew exactly who these men were and how the other got those scars. Hunters.

She smiled, pulling an earbud out of her ear. “Ah, how can I help you?” She then laughed a little. “You don’t look like the type to jog.”

“Well, sweetheart, we got a tip that there are some angels hiding here.” The silver blonde told her, looking her over in the moonlight. “Why are you jogging so late?”

“It’s much cooler and no one can watch me. Angels?” Sakura looked to them, scoffing the last part. “There are wards all over this place. I doubt it.” And there were, only they were fake and any expert ward maker would be able to tell.

“We’re going with you on your jog.” Stitches said.

“I don’t even know you guys, how do I know you two aren’t, like, rapists, or something?” She scowled.

“I’m Kakuzu, I have no interest in you, unless you can make me money.” He rolled his eyes.

“I’m Hidan. Rape you? No. Consensual sex? I wouldn’t turn you down.” The other winked.

Sakura stared before laughing a little. “At least I know you want consent, so you aren’t that bad. Sure, sure. I just need to text my roommate just in case you two do kidnap me and sell me to human trafficking people.”

Kakazu made a displeased sound in his throat. “You wouldn’t sell for as much as a single angel feather would.”

She blinked at him before grinning. “At least you’re blunt.” She pulled out her phone, which was a disposable flip-phone because anything newer glitched out from her inner core’s interference. It only had Naruto and Sasuke’s disposable numbers in it along with a couple of trusted humans and other angels.

Kakuzu and Hidan eyed it with speculation and Sakura quickly typed to Sasuke ‘angel hunters’ in code before deleting it from her history and sending another that said ‘hey these two guys are going thru that dusty old compound with me for a jog if i don’t come home call the police lol they said their names were hidan and kakuzu’.

She laughed at them as they continued to eye her and she showed them her screen. “See? Warning sent. Do you want to jog the tour or just my normal laps?”

They both appraised her before shrugging. “Give us the tour.” Hidan sighed.

“Are you two going to run in that?” She asked, eyeing Hidan’s jeans and Kakuzu’s tank and dark jeans as well.

Hidan rolled his eyes. “Just go woman!”

 

Sakura started slowly, running at a snail pace, until Hidan got annoyed and demanded she go faster and stop wasting their time. Rolling her eyes at him, she stopped completely.

“Excuse me?” She demanded. “I don’t have to help you!”

“Ignore him,” Kakuzu told her, voice not rough, but more exasperated.

She made a noise in the back of her throat. Her phone buzzed and she sighed. Flipping it open was a text from Sasuke.

b safe i’d hate having to tell naruto u were sold on the black market. Sakura snorted and looked to the other two who were watching her.

“My roommate texted me back.” She sighed, sliding the flip phone back on her hip and stretching her arms before starting up again, this time a little faster.

 

Kakuzu was frustrated, this pink girl was going at a leisurely pace and yet it was still fast enough he couldn’t really take in the buildings to see if any had been broken into or lived in recently. He wondered if she was doing it on purpose but scoffed because she was just some college kid that couldn’t even afford an actual phone. Her finances were probably terrible.

In any case, she didn’t seem to be sweating or breathing heavy, so she was slowing down for them no doubt. That made him want to yell at her some more that she wasting their time and time was money and God, how many buildings were there and how long was she planning on keeping them?

“Hey,” He said, a little out of breathe, because while he chased and fought angels on the regular, his cardio just wasn’t like a natural joggers.

She paused, slowing down a little and looking to him with a smile that made him want to continue talking to her. She was nice in a way. Wasn’t obnoxious, took his words at value, and she had been nice enough to give them this tour.

“We need to get going. Can you keep an eye out for any buildings that look broken into or lived in and call this number?” He handed her a business card. He had them made because they were cheaper in a bundle than getting the small pack he had wanted.

She took it, fingertip ghosting his skin, and read it before nodding. “Yeah,” She panted a little. “Sure thing. It was nice meeting you two.” She looked back at the card and something in her eyes sparked with delight. “You’re an accountant?”

Kakuzu nodded stiffly. “I was.” Is all he offered.

“Maybe I’ll call and see if you can help me with managing my money.” She shook her head.

“If you do, we can discuss prices.” Kakuzu nodded.

She looked at him surprised before a startled laugh left her. “Alright. Bye, Kakuzu, Hidan!” And with that she sped up a lot and started on her actual jog.

Hidan stopped and turned around, breaking for their car. “I want to check the wards really quick!”

* * *

  
Sakura ran to Naruto as she came in and plucked two feathers without asking from huge light blue and sparsely white wings. Naruto was no doubt the most powerful between the three, so his wings were more vibrant. Somehow, Sakura was the weakest, which was funny because she was widely known in her family for her super strength (even in angel standards) and healing powers. 

Even so, Naruto let out a sob from the detachment of the feathers.

“I’m sorry, but I need these. I have to go now you two, gotta keep up patrol.”

“It’s fine.” Naruto sulked, rubbing at the patch. “They’ll grow back by the end of the month.”

Sakura smiled, pecked his cheek and was out.

 

Sakura called Kakuzu at first light, when dawn was touching the earth in beautiful rays.

“Hello?” He sounded a little tired, but otherwise very business like.

“Hey, it’s Sakura, the girl from last night. I found some feathers, they’re too big to be bird feathers and they feel weird. Kinda like, I’d say metal, very cool. Anyway, they were in the south end of the complex, on top of a dog house. I have them now.” Sakura rolled Naruto’s feathers between her fingers, the glistening of the celestial power inside reinforcing it to be strong and elegant.

“How many?” Kakuzu sounded more alert.

“Two, and there was some blood near them. Maybe the angel was wounded? Can angels fly very far if they’re wounded?”

“Where are you?”

“Oh, I’m where we met up last night, I thought you wouldn’t want me to leave.”

“I’ll be there in 20.” And then there was dial tone telling her he had hung up.

She waited the 20 minutes and he rolled up right on the dot, making her blink at his punctuality and then smile a little.

He got out and she held out the feathers. “How much are these worth even? I hear angel feathers are worth a lot.”

Kakuzu took them from her hand inspecting them and blinking. “1,500 to 3,000 is how much these two are from the length and the undamaged state.” He breathed, blinking at them then looking to her. “How much do you want for them?”

“Ah,” Sakura then smirked a bit. “25.”

“25,000?” Kakuzu sneered.

“No! $25!” Sakura gasped because that number was a bit terrifying and what would she do with all that money?

“$25?” Kakuzu looked taken aback. He let out a laugh that didn’t sound all that right. “$25?”

Sakura shrugged. “I want iHop.”

He shook his head, handing over a twenty and a five from his wallet.

Sakura smiled. “Also can you give me a ride to iHop?”

He eyed her, before nodding.

 

Sakura rolled down the window in the car, grinning as the wind whipped her short hair into her face. She had to cut it after one memorable experience when a hunter had grabbed her by it and she couldn’t escape. Kakuzu shot her a glance but she didn’t care. She rarely rode in cars and each time it was always enjoyable, despite Sasuke calling them metal death boxes.

“Have breakfast with me?” She turned to him, looking from how the grass on the side of the road whirled past them, trees going by too fast if she wasn’t looking directly at it.

He grunted. “Yeah, I want to get you to point on a map where you found the feathers.”

She hummed, looking back out the window and peering in the rearview mirror at her reflection. And nearly choked on her spit from what she saw. Wards sat in the corner, casting off the worldly view and showing her halo in it. The sun was also behind her so she hopped Kakuzu only thought of it as a lens flare. She leaned back in the car a little and looked to Kakuzu.

“So how long have you been hunting angels?” She inquired.

“Five years.” He responded.

Sakura felt her stomach curl up. He could have slaughtered her brothers and sisters and family and friends. That didn’t sit well with her. “How many angels have you taken down?’ Because saying killed makes her want to chop off his fingers one by one.

“Eight, those bastards are hard to kill.” He said with annoyance.

Sakura looked to him. “Were they beautiful?” She murmured. “They say angels are beautiful.”

“They look just like regular people only not. There’s always something about them that’s different. That lets you know they aren’t human.” Kakuzu frowned, looking to her. “You could google this stuff.”

“I have a flip phone. What makes you think I can afford a laptop? Or a library card?” Sakura laughed.

“You have poor finace skills.”

“I know.”

“Where do you work?”

“A flower shop owned by my best friends dad. Why do you hunt angels?”

“The pay.”

“If an angel willingly gave you feathers to leave them alone, would you?”

“When I can take as many as I want?” He snorted.

“Ah, but my friend, Ino, told me their feathers grow back.”

“And?”

“Well, you could have a constant supply instead of always hunting around.” Sakura shrugged. “Like a paycheck.” She looked out the window, smiling a little. “you could get one of those angels that you see on TV that they dress up all pretty with glittery eye shadow. Those angels and their ‘manager’s’ live in luxury.”

“I don’t want fame.” Kakuzu paused. “Though that is an idea.”

“I was thinking about it while I ran.” She looked back to him, trying to project earnest as the emotion coming from her. “I mean, you’d never run out of money.

“But people might get suspicious.” Kakuzu frowned a bit. “Why I have no bodies to bring in.”

Sakura felt a part of her give in to her angelic words. They flowed out without her thinking if they were human or not. “Get a human and carve up their back like you sawed off the wings. Chop of the head so there are no tear ducts or brain matter.”

He stared at her for a minute and she blinked at him before letting out an awkward laugh. “Ah, that sounds bad of me to say.”

“You know where the angel is.” He scowled.

“What? No!” She gasped as if offended.

“Your idea is good. Have an unuseable body. Tell the angel, I said deal.” He glared.

She blinked at him. “I told you I don’t know where the angel is. I found those two feathers.”

“Don’t lie, Sakura.”

Sakura glared at him. “Stop the car, I’ll walk home.”

“No, we have other details to discuss like you not calling other hunters here with an alert over an angel.”

“No we don’t. I won’t tell anyone. Let me out.”

“No. You will cut a deal with me for the angel. Where is it? I want to make the deal.”

“Kakuzu, let me out of the car.” Sakura snapped.

“We’re almost to iHop, quit throwing a tantrum.” He scowled at her.

Sakura huffed. “Fine. but your buying my breakfast.”

 

Sakura drizzled strawberry syrup on her short stack of pancakes that came with eggs and hash browns, knowing she didn’t have to eat but it was always an experience when she did.

Kakuzu had a map, a satellite map, on his tablet between them as she told him where to zoom in.

“Kakuzu… let’s say I did know an angel.” Sakura hedged as she cut up her pancake. Not looking up.

“Hm?” He urged her to continue.

“And they agreed to giving you feathers.” She looked to him now.

“I’d ask how much do they want for them.”

“Give me a paper on how much feathers are worth.” Sakura sighed.

Kakuzu typed away on the touch screen that kept flickering and was overheating quickly from being so close to the celestial being. Drawing too much power from her being there than the battery.

He slid it over to her and as soon as it came near her it sparked out and died, screen shattering from the burst it got.

He stared at the device then her. “You.” he breathed.

“Me?” She swallowed down her first bite. “I requested a paper.”

Kakuzu’s eyes sparked and his stitched face pulled into a grin, green eyes dancing in delight. “You’re gonna get me rich. Never leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are only getting worse   
>  any spelling error are to be mocked


End file.
